SmashTV Presents: Folktown
SmashTV Presents: Folktown is a 2019 animated musical comedy film and the twelfth installment of the SmashTV Presents series, as well as the 3rd installment of the SmashTV Animation film series. Like previous animated films, the film will not be a parody in the series and will be based on a concept from producer Jason Blum and directors Chad & Jared Moldenhauer. The film was released on October 4 2019 to critical acclaim, with critics praising it for its animation, performances, screenplay, songs, and musical score. It was also a success at the box office, grossed $89 million on its opening weekend. It won the Academy Award for Best Animated Film, tying with Toy Story 4, ''which also won the award. PLOT TBA CAST *Hailee Steinfeld as Liliana "Boom" Jossenn, a famous 23 year old club singer at Folktown with anger issues who is trying to escape the wrath of her father. Her design is similar to Minnie Mouse. *Ansel Elgort as Kenneth Fry, the 21 year old childhood friend of Liliana who now works at Folktown as a bus driver. His design is similar to Oswald The Lucky Rabbit. *Seth Rogen as Hektor Dynamite, the 25 year old bartender of the Folktown club and friend of Liliana who is also an explosive specialist. His design is similar to Bluto. *Richard Gere as Meister Jossenn, the overprotective, yet secretly abusive, father of Liliana and the main antagonist who is the leader / general of an extermination group bent on destroying Folktown. His design is similar to The Devil from Cuphead. *Edward Norton as Benicko Fry, a scientist at Folktown and Kenneth's older brother. His design is similar to Superman from the Paramount Superman cartoons. *Mark Wahlberg as Jiminy Pod-Pod, a club owner at Folktown and Liliana's mentor / caretaker. His design is similar to Professor Grampy from Betty Boop. *Channing Tatum as Copper, Meister's bumbling sidekick. His design is similar to Casper The Friendly Ghost. *Alan Tudyk as Nelson, Meister's bumbling staff sergeant. His design is simialr to Noveltoons' The Hungry Lion. *Ricky Gervais as Pick-Pock Julius, the founder of the Folktown Club and friend of Jiminy. His design is similar to Popeye from the classic Paramount Popeye cartoons. *Maya Rudolph as Sarah McCalston, a club singer at Folktown and best friend of Liliana. Her design is similar to Little Lulu. *Eddie Izzard as Yzma Weasel, a bounty hunter weasel working for Meister. His design is similar to Waxey Weasel from Noveltoons. *Martin Starr as Ttark, Yzma's bumbling bird partner who wishes to live at Folktown to escape and have fun. His design is similar to Wishbone from Noveltoons. *Pharrell Williams as The Sunflower God, an intelligent Sunflower who is the creator of Folktown and does whatever he can to protect / take care his citizens from any threats. He is the narrator of the film and his design is similar to Cagney Carnation from Cuphead. *Uzo Aduba as Yoshi, a weapons specialist working for Meister. Her design is similar to Jasper Cat from Puss Gets The Boot. *Blake Anderson as Ripper, a Folktown resident who likes to stalk other people for money. His design is similar to Goodie The Gremlin. *John Krasinski as Dennis Cola, a successful billionaire at Folktown. His design is similar to Buzz Buzzard. *Patrick Stewart as Doc Pepper, the current mayor of Folktown who was once friends with Meister Jossenn until Meister betrayed him. His design is similar to Doc from Freeloading Feline. *Lil Rel Howery as Puffer, a waiter of the Folktown Club. His design is similar to Chilly Willy. *Mitch Young as Henry, a waiter of the Folktown Club. His design is similar to Bimbo from Betty Boop. *Rachel Crow as Laurel, a waiter of the Folktown Club. Her design is similar to Herbert from Noveltoons' By Leaps And Hounds. *Misha Collins as TipTap, a waiter of the Folktown Club. His design is similar to Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes short Porky's Hare Hunt. *Rupert Grint as Gil, A club singer and Liliana's boyfriend who is secretly working for Meister. His design is similar to Huckleberry Hound. *Tiffany "iHasCupquake" Herrera as Mittens, Liliana's talking pet cat who lives like she is a resident at Folktown. Her design is similar to Noveltoons' Kitty Kuddles. *Kate McKinnon as Cayla, one of Doc Pepper's secretaries. Her design is similar to Hilda Berg from Cuphead. *Cecily Strong as Shirley, one of Doc Pepper's secretaries. Her design is similar to Olive Oyl. *Pete Davidson as Sgt. Killowatt, one of Doc Pepper's most respected soldiers. His design is similar to Martin Kanine from Noveltoons. *Michelle Pfeiffer as Bernadette Jossenn, Liliana's late mother and legendary singer of Folktown. Her design is similar to Snow White from Disney's Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs. *Meghan Trainor as Hupplebill, a famous magician who is on tour, with Folktown being one of her stops. Her design is similar to Little Audrey. *Post Malone as Bubbles, a street-wise gang member at Folktown who allies with the heroes. His design is similar to Andy Panda. *Dave Chappelle as Ulrich, a street-wise gang member at Folktown who allies with the heroes. His design is similar to Mickey Mouse. *Craig Robinson as Hockey, a street-wise gang member at Folktown who allies with the heroes. His design is similar to Spunky from Yankee Doodle Donkey. *Jim Gaffigan as Camille, a street-wise gang member at Folktown who allies with the heroes. His design is similar to Wally Walrus. *Jared Padalecki as Thomas, a street-wise gang member at Folktown who allies with the heroes. His design is similar to Woody Woodpecker. *Tracey Ullman as Taffy, a citizen of Folktown who oversees the city's daily activities via her front porch. Her design is similar to Raggedy Ann from the Paramount Cartoons. *David Guetta as Laffy, a citizen of Folktown and Taffy's boyfriend who oversees the city's daily activities via his front porch. His design is similar to Raggedy Andy from the Paramount Cartoons. *Kesha Sebert as Christina, a club singer at Folktown who's had a troubled past. Her design is similar to Billie from the Raggedy Ann short The Enchanted Square. *Ben Schwartz as Duke, a co-bartender at the Folktown Club who's friends with Hektor. His design is similar to Blackie The Lamb. *Josh Brener as Space, a galaxy "Avengers-like" superhero living in Folktown. His design is similar to Noveltoons' Zippy Zephyr. *Eric Andre as Buzzy, a wise-cracking traveler / comedian who visits Folktown often. His design is similar to Buzzy The Crow, and his personality is mixed with Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio and The Crows from Dumbo. *Quavo Marshall as Juarez, a traveling rapping horse and Buzzy's ride / assistant. His design is similar to Noveltoons' Lightning. *Kevin Smith as Knightswoll, a Folktown officer. His design is similar to Katnip The Cat. *Jason Mewes as Shimmer, a Folktown officer and Knightswoll's partner. His design is similar to Herman The Mouse. *Wolf Blitzer as Hound Blitzer, a news anchor for Folktown News. His design is similar to Noveltoons' Snapper. *Jess Harnell as Hacksaw, the head sheriff of the Folktown Police Department. His design is similar to Henry The Chicken from the Herman And Henry Cartoons. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Allen, a fast-talking Folktown resident who always visits the Folktown Club. His design is similar to Baby Huey. *Renee Fleming as Renee, an opera singing Folktown resident who always sings opera in the streets. Her design is similar to Noveltoons' Junior. *David Alan Grier as Finz, an flying fish who patrols Folktown. His design is similar to Noveltoons' Finny. *Phil Lord as Wiseworm, a librarian worm of Folktown's Library. His design is similar to Noveltoons' Inchy. *Tom Kenny as Louie, a Folktown baker. His design is similar to Noveltoons' Louie The Lion. *Alan Menken as The Dog With No Name, a dog composer of Folktown who was never given a name. His design is similar to Noveltoons' Dog Face. *Luke De Ayora as Folktown Stadium Announcer Soundtrack Alan Menken will compose and write the songs for the movie, with Pharrell Williams, Post Malone, and David Guetta also associating with the songwriting. Musical Numbers #Another Beautiful Morning (Various artists) #Blooming Boom (Hailee Steinfeld) #Life Has (Too Many) Questions (Edward Norton) #The Folktown Festival (Pharrell Williams, Meghan Trainor, Blake Anderson, John Krasinski, Patrick Stewart, Eric Andre, Quavo Marshall, Kevin Smith, Jason Mewes, Jess Harnell, Renee Fleming, David Alan Grier, Phil Lord, Tom Kenny, & Alan Menken) #The Club Across The Street (Ricky Gervais, Hailee Steinfeld, Seth Rogen, Rachel Crow, Mitch Young, Rupert Grint, & Maya Rudolph) #A Song For The Broken (Kesha Sebert) #Kenneth's Song (Ansel Elgort & Renee Fleming) #Meister (The Evil Within) (Richard Gere, Channing Tatum, Alan Tudyk, Kate McKinnon, Cecily Strong, Martin Starr, & Pete Davidson) #Remember (Rachel Crow, Mitch Young, Misha Collins, Seth Rogen, & Ben Schwartz) #Weasels & Cats (Uzo Aduba & Eddie Izzard) #Thank You (Mark Wahlberg) #Bubbles The Great (Post Malone, Dave Chappelle, Craig Robinson, Jim Gaffigan, & Jared Padalecki) #Don't Call Me Boom (Hailee Steinfeld) #Come By Dawn (Hailee Steinfeld & Ansel Elgort) #Hello Daughter (Richard Gere & Hailee Steinfeld) #Blooming Boom (Reprise) / Monster (Hailee Steinfeld, Richard Gere, Michelle Pfeiffer, & Various) #Straight On (Tracey Ullman, David Guetta (EDM Only), Hailee Steinfeld, Ansel Elgort, Richard Gere, Mark Wahlberg, Edward Norton, Kesha Sebert, Mitch Young, Ben Schwartz, & Rachel Crow) #Beautiful (Hailee Steinfeld, Ansel Elgort, & Kesha Sebert) #Everyone Has The Right (Hailee Steinfeld & Ansel Elgort ft. Cast) #Finale (Cast) #Come By Dawn (End Credits Version) (Hailee Steinfeld & Ansel Elgort) #A Song For The Broken (End Credits Version) (Kesha Sebert) Release The film was screened during the 2019 Toronto International Film Festival. The film will be preceded by a short centered around ''Cuphead, which is a teaser / pilot for the upcoming SmashTV Network Original The Cuphead Show. Reception The film received critical acclaim, with many critics calling it a frontrunner for Best Animated Feature at the 92nd Oscars. Critics praised it for its animation, performances, screenplay, songs, and musical score. The film holds a 98% certified fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The film grossed $91 million on its opening weekend, placing it at #2 behind Joker. While still a box office success, it marked the first time that a SmashTV/SmashTV Presents film did not top the box office on its opening weekend.